Caspar A. Gudfar
Caspar Asbjorn Gudfar is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Godmother from the Lassie and Her Godmother, and is destined to take his mother's story. Character Personality Caspar is very nice. He loves to help people, and he's the guy you can call when your car broke down or you can't get your computer to work. You can always count on Caspar! Caspar is super friendly, and loves to meet new people. He literally makes a friend a day. Caspar loves animals, and regularly volunteers at animal shelters. He likes to go the woods and just watch animals live their lives. If he's quiet enough, they go pretty close to him, and he loves it. Caspar is very sensible, and rarely makes bad decisions. He tends to overthink things, not wanting to make a decision that can land him in trouble. He's the voice of reason in his friend group. Appearance Caspar is really tall, standing at 6'5. He has dark black hair and eyes somewhere between grey and green. His skin is tan, and he has warm undertones. Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes The Lassie and Her Godmother How does Caspar come into it? About a year before the Lassie had her first child, the Godmother had Caspar and his twin sister. Caspar has a few vague memories of what happened during his mother's tale, and for a few years he lived with the Lassie's children. He does not like his destiny, as he believes his mother was unnecessarily mean during the whole thing. Plus, he doesn't want to hurt Ventura when the time comes, as they are quite good friends. And he STILL doesn't know what his mother was doing with the sun, moon, and a star. Relationships Family Parent(s) - Asta Gudfar Caspar never knew his father, and he is not that close to his mother. Sister - Anniken R. Gudfar Caspar has a twin named Anniken, who doesn't have a destiny as she is five minutes younger than her. They are very close, and he wishes Anniken got his destiny instead of him. Anniken has told him several times that she would take his destiny. Anniken is friends with Ventura too but has told her if she does get Caspar's destiny, her actions will not be personal. Friends Ventura Lass Ventura is very close to Caspar. They are almost like siblings, but Caspar sees her as more than that. But he doesn't think that she'll ever reciprocate his feelings. Pet Caspar has a sort of pet wolf named Celeste that he sees when he goes to the woods. She is fiercely protective of him , as he is of her. Caspar knows more than anyone that wild animals aren't truly pets, but if they were, Celeste would be his. Romance Casper has a huge crush on Ventura Lass, but he thinks she sees him as just a friend. Key word, thinks. Enemies Open Outfits Caspar wears moon motifs mostly, and a lot of dark blue. Trivia *Caspar's first name means King of the Treasure, his middle name is a reference to Asbjornsen and Moe, and his last name is Godfather in Norwegian. *Anniken's name means Gracious *Celeste's name is a reference to Caspar's tale. *Ventura and Caspar's OTP fanfiction is here Quotes *"Anniken, do you think Ventura likes me?" -Anniken is sick of this Gallery